Trembling Light
by BabyGlambert89
Summary: Emma kisses Killian when he reveals the cost to his bringing her back to Storybrooke. What did happen after that kiss in front of Granny's Diner? **Set right after the end of the two hour season 3 finale of OUAT "Snow Drifts/There's No Place Like Home" Disregarding the appearance of Elsa and Marian for obvious reasons.Wouldn't wanna ruin the mood for the lovebirds ;) **


"_**Trembling light"**_

_Soft. So soft…_

That was the first thing popping into her mind when her lips touched Hook's. No. Not Hook's. _Killian's. _Of her own accord, her eyelids fluttered closed as their lips moved together. It had been quite a long time since she'd kissed anyone or been kissed properly. She didn't count Walsh of course. 8 months with the man and memory loss or no she just knew she had had better. But she knew, the moment his hooked arm pressed to her waist pushing her gently close and her fingers went behind his neck to slip into his hair, that this was nothing like the first time they kissed. That was ferocious and her (juvenile she now realized) attempt to prove a point: that she could handle it. Handle him. But she knew then and after when he confronted her that she couldn't. _"When I win your heart, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me." _

She had shrugged him off then, making a sarcastic comment but his stubborn declaration had stayed in her mind all through everything. Even when Zelena had done what she did and she had looked at him with suspicion and the beginning of mistrust, she hadn't forgotten. But all that left her mind now as it was his turn to deepen the kiss. His hand cupping her cheek, slowly tangling in her hair. His lips turning just a little harder, more insistent. Then regretfully the gentle touch and pressure was gone and her eyes opened. The first thing her eyes fell on was his lips. They weren't swollen but just as her eyes darkened his tongue passed to wet them and his fingers tilted her chin up to look into his eyes. The deepest blue like the sea he had spent his life in. The sea he had left behind to find her. A sacrifice so sincere, so heartbreaking that it had broken through her defenses and practically compelled her to **wake up**. His hand cupped her cheek still tucking her hair behind her ear but his fingers not really leaving the strands, his voice heavier than before, more hoarse from emotion. "Emma.. Love what are you doing?"

She smiled a little. A soft smile, shy. So unlike her that his eyes widened. Still she leaned into his fingers and whispered "What does it look like I'm doing?" her own fingers cupping his cheek and gliding down to his neck, moving past the collar of his leather vest encountering hard muscle and skin. His heart. She could feel it stutter and pound beneath her palm, strong and erratic and her eyes caught his again. He swallowed licking his lips again leaning in once more. "It looks like you're kissing me. But why? Why now?" Then she put her fingers to his lips to silence the ramble of words she could feel would start any moment and whispered "Because you gave a piece of you, the most important piece so I could have my home. And because I want you Killian." He didn't speak for a few moments but she could feel his heartbeat picking up its rhythm under her palm more erratic than before.

She expected him to attack her after that, a clash of lips and teeth and his arms pulling her to him public indecency be damned but he didn't. Instead, he took her hand from where it rested on his heart then kissed her palm his eyes catching hers again before whispering back "Say it again." She was surprised for a few moments but then she swallowed making her voice a bit higher than before, her fingers playing with his collar suddenly feeling a blush rise in her cheeks but making her eyes catch his. "I want you Killian." Then she rose taking his hand and tugging him with her. Killian seemed unsure but in the end he rose with her and followed as they turned past Granny's.

She had never been more nervous in her life as they made their way through an empty dark street and finally saw the outline of the Storybrooke Inn. She stopped looking back at him and what she saw made her heart clench. His eyes were darker than before pupils nearly blown and his lips were parted. Gone was the uncertain boy from before. Before her now was the pirate who knew what he wanted and was simply giving her the lead. Her hand dropped her own breath coming in shorter bursts as she pushed the door open and made her way upstairs. Even if she couldn't hear his footsteps she could feel his presence at her back as she reached the top of the stairs and finally the room which she knew he stayed at. Not that she had followed him or anything, she had just somehow gotten the second key Granny kept behind the desk. She could hear his throaty chuckle behind her as she set the key in the lock. Before she could turn it though, hot fingers covered hers opening the door. For a few moments, their fingers tangled then she was suddenly turned to face him. With his stepping into her personal space, he made her enter the room and he kicked the door behind them closed.

The room was dark mainly illuminated by the streetlight but she could still see him in front of her, his form dominating her senses even at the minimal distance. She stood beside the bed as Killian's gaze commanded hers. He stepped towards her, his hook pulling her to him by her belt as he leaned in once more bringing her mouth back to his. This time his mouth was more demanding, more urgent. His tongue stroked along her lips and she opened to grant him access. She groaned as his tongue stroked along hers her own fingers gripping his collar then soon moving downward. They found the opening of his coat and she pushed it off his shoulders Killian helpfully letting his arms drop so it would fall to the floor. She smiled against his mouth as her fingers found his vest opening the latches expertly but her smile turned into a groan of pleasure at the feel of his lips burning their way down her jaw to her neck brushing and then sucking at the skin.

She barely had the presence of mind to open it fully and force it off his shoulders before she heard his breathless chuckle again "In such a rush to get me off my clothes lass? While you yourself are still very much dressed. I call that unfair…" His mouth left her neck then and he used both his hand and hook to push her leather jacket off his eyes boring into hers. Something in them urged her to bring her own hands down to pull off her turtleneck while he took his vest off fully. His gaze on her bare skin shot right through her like a brand, warming her and turning her blood into fire as she could feel his eyes drawing her in, _wanting _her but mostly cherishing the sight of her. He stepped closer to her his arms bringing her close and guiding her down to the bed, the metal of the hook chilling her heated skin but not in an unpleasant way.

Emma's eyes were focused on his as her hands pulled his shirt off his leather pants, letting her fingers touch heated flesh. The muscles of his lower back clenched as he shuddered, her name leaving her lips like a prayer. _"Emma.."_ Her fingers slowly caressed up his back pulling the black fabric with her and he helped by raising his arms letting her toss it to the growing pile beside them. For the first time, she saw exactly what all those layers of leather concealed and she wasn't disappointed. The dim light revealed a hard body honed by years of fighting and manning a ship and adorned in scars for the same reason. She let her eyes drink him in while he kept his weight balanced denying her the feel of his body pressed into hers. She brought her face to his neck licking and sucking there, her teeth grazing the skin before biting. His moan run all through her while her fingers splayed along his back pushing his body down into hers. Now was her turn to moan as she could feel his weight on her, connecting them in skin at last.

And oh she could feel him. His want for her was evident, his hardness pressed into her hip and she hooked a leg around his waist pushing their centers together tearing a moan from both of them at the friction right _there._

Killian thought he would faint from the pleasure of seeing and feeling her silky skin against his. But he wanted to see all of it. He leaned down to kiss her again, his tongue tangling with hers then sucking on it as he rolled his hips once groaning as she tore her mouth from his in a wanton whisper of "_Killian…" _He would never get enough of his name falling from her lips in this way and he intended to discover just how many sounds he could make her produce throughout the night if she let him. His eyes were watching for any sign of objection as he moved his mouth down her collarbone down to that ridiculous contraption hiding her breasts from him. He toyed with the fabric and he growled in frustration before she took pity on him and undid the front clasp. Before she could blink, his lips brushed over her nipple gently sucking on it. Her fingers dug in his hair urging him closer, silently begging for more. His eyes watched her face as he made his way to the other breast laving her other nipple with attention as his fingers cup and knead the breast he just abandoned. A whine of disappointment left her when he stopped earning a breathy chuckle from him and a wicked purr "Patience love.." followed by the slow burn of his lips down her stomach and… when did he manage to get her jeans open and down her hips? In a daze, she raised her legs letting him take his time to pull them off completely along with her shoes.

His breath was hot on her stomach as he used his hook and fingers to pull her panties down as well leaving her completely bared to his gaze. Emma's blush returned coloring her cheeks as she tried to hide herself but he wouldn't have any of it. He took her hand away from her center placing a kiss on her fingers. "You're beautiful. Don't hide from me" he pleads then any coherent thought leaves her because his lips touch her center.

His fingers spread her open and his lips close on her clit sucking once softly and she thinks she will lose it right then. Her hands fisted in his hair urgently as his lips pulled at her clit. Soon enough, his tongue traced her opening a moan from him resounding through her heated flesh as he tasted her, his touches bolder and more insistent now that her reactions were encouraging him.

Killian moaned as the first potent taste of her hit his tongue. So sweet and strong. He wasn't an expert in pleasuring a lass this way and he never had really made much of an effort. But this time was different. Emma wasn't a bar wench he took to the Jolly Roger when loneliness got the better of him. She was his home now. And he intended to make the effort. And oh he was quite meticulous when he set his mind to it… He proved that when he thrust his tongue fully into her, his thumb rubbing her clit as he greedily drunk her in along with the sounds he elicited from her lips: she was muttering gibberish the only discernable sound his name but it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. His eyes caught her silhouette just as he withdrew his tongue a long finger entering her steadily filling her "Oh love.. you're so warm. so very warm" He didn't move his finger for a few moments feeling how tight her walls were around it, knowing that she hadn't trusted anyone enough to be with them so intimately. He wanted to be inside her more than he wanted to breathe at that moment but he didn't want to rush her so he watched her features while he slowly started to move, careful not to cause her any discomfort. Her eyes watched him as, unsure but still wanting to make her feel pleasure, he let her feel his tongue caressing and pressing at her sensitive nub while his finger inside her crooked to hit _that _spot. She moaned louder than before, her fingers in his dark hair keeping him there, her lips murmuring encouragement. Figuring he was doing something right, he kept up the movement of his finger his lips closing on her clit once more tugging at it. He could feel her clenching around his finger but he didn't want to bring her off this way. It seemed that she shared his thought because the next thing he knew her fingers were seeking his face.

He obliged licking his lips and fingers from her sweetness bringing his body upward to rest over hers once more. She brought him down, their lips crashing together in a hunger filled frenzy. She bit his lower lip and he growled as he felt her fingers untying the laces of his leather pants pushing them down hastily. He kicked them off as best he could not wanting to be separated from her body, groaning in relief when his hardness was freed from its confines of leather and cloth then bucked as her fingers closed around him. She seemed unsure how to touch him and he wanted to smile. Instead, he let his own fingers cover hers as he kissed her again soft and sweet his breath falling hot on her lips as he whispered " This is what you do to me love. Touch me.'' His fingers guided hers in a slow motion but soon enough he had to balance himself with both arms on the bed to avoid his knees giving out from the pleasure of her stroking him in an almost maddeningly slow rhythm.

His own fingers found her clit again rubbing it leisurely and her grip on his cock tightened as he slid two long fingers inside her carefully stretching her. The cool metal of the rings he wore was a pleasant shocking sensation and she abandoned her task as her hips rocked to meet his slow thrusts. But it wasn't enough for her. She let her fingers caress his shaft once more and he cursed under his breath when her voice came low and heated "Please" He knew what she wanted but he had to ask, to give her the choice. "are you sure love? I don't want to hurt you" Emma's hands pressed down on his back and his body fell completely on top of hers, his cock grinding against her wetness and her reply was more breathless than before but simple. "Yes" He wasn't about to deny her. He kissed her long and hard as he reached down to stroke her again, a mewl escaping her lips as soon as he removed his fingers and let the head of his cock rub her entrance. She bucked but he held her hip still as he pushed in slowly.

Her eyes fluttered shut as the first inch of him entered her. He was careful, checking her face for any sign of discomfort his lips brushing her eyelids, cheek and jaw while he pushed inside her, stilling once he filled her to the hilt. Her hands caressed down his arms, her fingers finding the leather cuff but no hook. Somehow he must have taken it off while she wasn't looking. She watched him, how nervous and vulnerable he seemed and she cupped his face slowly drawing him back to her rolling her hips experimentally loving the shudder racking his frame, the way he held himself at bay , for her. Her lips brushed his and she purred against them "Its ok.." At her purr, he pulled out of her almost completely thrusting back inside her tight warmth. She trembled her nails digging into his shoulders as his fingers found her ankle caressing up her calf and hooking her leg around his waist, the action making him slide deeper inside her.

She had never felt fuller in her life, her body singing for him her core tightening around his length "Bloody hell love… You feel wonderful" he growled as his pace picked slightly feeling her arch further into him. Their bodies moved together his eyes fixed to her face drinking in her expressions of pleasure when suddenly she groaned again "_Harder…"_ which made him chuckle "Your wish is my command…" This time when he moved his thrusts were more forceful than before her legs wrapping tighter around him the bed started to squeak beneath them. Neither noticed the sound too focused on the feeling of skin on skin. The feel of him hard and sure on top of her, _within _her was driving Emma to the brink. Her hands couldn't touch enough of him fast enough, their sweat drenched flesh colliding, his mouth on her jaw then at her neck sucking at her skin hard, possessive. His hand on the small of her back guiding her with him. All of it exquisite and not nearly enough. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her orgasm crest but his rough whisper made her reopen them. "_Look at me love.."_ So she did.

His hair was a mess, his lips red and kiss swollen and his eyes… Oh his eyes enslaved her, burning through her, anchoring her to him. Her heart clenched at the depth of emotion she saw there: an aching tenderness, just barely covering the passion consuming him. That's when it hit her: he was scared. Scared that she would run again, that she wasn't seeing him. Not Killian Jones. Not the man he really was. She cupped his face as she rolled her hips once more watching him lick his lips and bite down on his bottom one as his own hips followed hers. He was shaking and she could tell he was close too. Before she knew it she whispered "I love you Killian" For a few moments he froze and she was about to take it back when his fingers found her clit rubbing her, his movements picking up again. It was like a veil lifted, showing her the ferocity hidden within him. The ferocity of his love for her she now realized.

This time nothing about him was controlled or gentle as his restraint broke, taking her more savagely than before. She surrendered, loving the abandon with which he gave himself to her. She was so close when his growl desperate and pained sounded in her ear. His lips were pressed into her ear, teeth tugging at her earlobe his breath hot on her skin "_Say it again.." _punctuated with a rough sudden bite at her neck. She arched with a moan. It hurt but she couldn't care less as she repeated "I love you"

That did it. A few hard thrusts and his thumb flicking her clit had her screaming out his name and her nails dragging down his back. The action drew a growl from somewhere deep within him that ended on a strangled whimper as he came with her, long and hard his body covering hers and his forehead resting over hers. She held him into her, unwilling to let him go. He slipped out of her laying by her side reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She leaned into him, her lips seeking his and his eyes closed as he pulled her closer to him. This kiss was different. Slow and languid. A kiss to learn, to explore. A kiss that said everything. "This is the beginning. The beginning of you and me. You're mine and I am yours. And we will be glorious."

Emma fell asleep into Killian's arms that night. Tangled into him, her hands caressing his face. She watched him sleep feeling a calm she had never felt before. The next day when he awoke she was still there: the sunlight shining in her hair, her creamy skin as if aglow. When his lips brushed hers she knew, when she returned his kiss, that she was where she truly belonged. Home.


End file.
